1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a high-current power connector assembly used for power transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power plug and board end connector are commonly used in computers, game machines, etc. to provide power for these equipments. Conventional power plug comprises a housing containing a plurality of power contacts, a cable electrically connecting with the power contacts, and an outer cover enclosing the conjunctions between the cable and the power contacts. Each power contact may dispose a pair of contacting fingers symmetrically arranged relative to each other for engaging with a corresponding board end connector, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,056,158, 6,402,571, 6,840,824, or D494,545S. The pair of contacting fingers as disclosed in above patents together sandwich contacts of corresponding board end connector to realize the power transmission therebetween. It is obvious that there is a relative big gap formed between the pair of contacting fingers along a lateral direction perpendicular to mating direction thereof, thus, such contact structure is easy to be stamped from a metal sheet and easy to be plated. However, for enhancing the mating force between the power plug and the board end connector, the pair of contacting fingers may be stamped to have curved contacting points curved toward each other and locate close to each other, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,824B2. Such arrangement of the contacting points causes the distance between the contacting points along lateral direction is too small which certainly assure the reliable mating force. However, the too close contacting fingers are hard to be stamped or be plated. Thus, it is desired to design a power connector with improved contact structure to be easily plated and stamped.